


Insolitement vôtre - 23 : Un sapin inattendu

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Crack, Christmas Tree, Crack, Instagalaxy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Palpatine a invité Anakin chez lui, et le jeune Jedi arrive - en retard - avec un drôle de cadeau...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oups... j'avais prévu de poster ce texte hier mais j'admets avoir été submergée par une vague de maths xD
> 
> Ça commençait à faire vachement longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit ici ! Je m'excuse pour ce délai, j'ai eu d'autres projets (comme mon Calendrier de l'Avent 2016, « En attendant Noël ») et une fin de trimestre chargée ^^'  
> Mais me revoilà, et je vous ramène un texte qui est justement inspiré de mon Calendrier de l'Avent (Jour n°14, « Notification ») et de la review correspondante du Poussin Fou ;) [sur FFN]

Anakin était censé venir lui rendre visite à 21 heures ce soir-là, comme il l'avait indiqué sur Instagalaxy plus tôt dans la journée. Palpatine vérifia une nouvelle fois son holohorloge : 21 h 30. Le jeune Skywalker n'était pas réputé pour sa ponctualité, mais le Sith sous couverture n'avait pas discuté avec son jeune protégé depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, et il avait hâte de recommencer à implanter le doute dans l'esprit malléable du Jedi.

Un long quart d'heure plus tard, la sonnette retentit enfin, et l'un des Gardes Rouges s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte. Palpatine s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait...

Il déchanta immédiatement lorsque Anakin entra dans le salon, un sapin de Noël artificiel à l'épaule et un sac rempli de décorations dans l'autre main. Le visage du Jedi s'illumina.

\- Vous m'avez dit que vous n'aviez pas de sapin à décorer, alors je vous en ai ramené un de chez Galmart ! Bon, ce n'est pas un vrai sapin, mais on s'en contentera...

\- Un... un sapin ? fit Palpatine, totalement choqué.

\- Ah ! C'est Noël, Chancelier, alors qui dit Noël dit obligatoirement sapin !... Non ?

Palpatine était partagé entre « _Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'un sapin, moi ?_ » et « _Je vais lui coller son sapin dans le derrière, maudit Jedi !_ ». Anakin ne prêta même pas attention à la mine déconfite de son ami, et il déposa tout son attirail sans y avoir été invité – ce qui n'aurait probablement jamais été le cas, car si Palpatine aurait pu retrouver l'usage de sa voix, il aurait mis Skywalker à la porte avant même que le Jedi ne commence à éparpiller ses affaires aux quatre coins du salon du Sith, aussi naturellement que s'il était chez lui.

\- Allez, puisque c'est moi qui ait insisté pour l'amener, c'est moi qui l'installe et qui le décore, dit Anakin avec un grand sourire. Comme ça, vous pourrez vous reposer, Chancelier, parce que vous avez vraiment l'air fatigué, sans vouloir vous vexer.

Et, alors que Skywalker se détournait à nouveau de lui, Palpatine dut combattre la furieuse envie qui l'avait pris de tuer son futur apprenti à mains nues.

**Author's Note:**

> Peut-être un jour une suite où justement Palpatine démolit Anakin, après tant d'années de frustration passées à devoir composer avec ce Jedi abominablement chiant ? x')  
> Et oui, le titre est très (trop) librement inspiré par celui du premier film de la trilogie Hobbit, « Un voyage inattendu » xD
> 
> Comme nous sommes le 31 décembre... J'en profite pour vous souhaiter à tous une bonne et heureuse année 2017 (en espérant que nous ne perdrons pas d'autres grands artistes... RIP Carrie *snif*), plein de bonnes choses, et que la Force soit avec vous ! :D


End file.
